


the worst kind of chosen one

by en passant (corinthian)



Series: 108 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, supernatural romcom, what do you call being haunted by ghouls?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinthian/pseuds/en%20passant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine - you're stuck in the worst years of your life, like a ghost.  Rumor has it if you convince 108 people to "kill" you then you'll finally be able to pass on to heaven.</p><p>Don't let that fool you this is just a kind of violent romcom okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the worst kind of chosen one

It wasn't the best way to meet someone. And immediately after It Happened Kagami tried to forget that It Happened. He'd just been on his way to lunch between classes (his university schedule was situated so that he had a good two hours between morning and afternoon classes, the perfect amount of time to eat like 47 hamburgers) when the body had fallen off the roof.

Well, later he'd find out _pushed_ was more accurate.

Either way the end result was pretty much the same. The building had to be 20 . . . 25 stories tall. Kagami had a few seconds to really parse what had happened. The sound should have been the first cue, of course, wet and heavy with the kind of snapping that occurs when bones wrapped in meat get fed through a grinder. (Or in this case when someone is pushed off of a 23 story building and hits the concrete, a muffled damp crunch).

For some reason (well, there's a real scientific reason for this, the way that people seek out faces in things to focus on there's that extra level of comfort and humnization going on there) Kagami found himself staring into one red eye and one yellow eye. What the fuck can sudden impact into concrete at high velocities change your eye color? Was definitely something that crossed his mind before _oh fuck_. That's the funny thing about shocking events.

He found out a lot of things that day. Concrete is slightly porous. Blood doesn't rush across pavement in the same way water does. It takes a lot longer to die from a broken back than you would think. He is not nearly as prepared to answer police questions about 'jumpers' than he would ever have imagined.

The next day he tried really hard to forget it happened.

The next week he swore he was hallucinating when a particular red head knocked on his door.

"My name is Akashi Seijuurou and you're going to kill me."

So Kagami did what any sane person would and shut the door. He counted to ten and opened it again.

"Is that not amenable to you?" Was the rather calm, rational, polite, comment from the 'jumper' that Kagami had seen plastered all over the pavement last week. And then, as if to prove that he was entirely real and not a ghostly hallucination, Akashi reached forward, shoved his fingers into Kagami's mouth and grabbed his tongue. "Do not refuse me, this is a necessity."

Not being able to answer very well with his tongue gripped far too tightly by Akashi, Kagami grabbed his wrist and bit down. He made some kind of protesting noise, trying to remove Akashi's fingers from his mouth. Akashi just held on tighter, tilted his fingers just slightly to dig a fingernail into Kagami's tongue.

"I would rather cut out your tongue than have you refuse me. You'll probably die if that happens, there's a major artery in your tongue." Akashi continued speaking calmly but there was some inhuman tone to his voice. "Swear that you will not refuse me and I will let go."

In the debate between 'being dead' and 'agreeing with a psychopath' Kagami would have to go with the latter. Besides, maybe this was just a fucked up shock-guilt dream.

True to his word Akashi let go of Kagami's tongue.

"What the hell!"

And Kagami slammed the door in his face. Again.

\--

Kagami went to bed. He woke up. He got ready for class and he tried to step out of his front door. And it was tried because as soon as he opened the door he shut it again. (Last night he'd checked and found Akashi Seijuurou who apparently was not dead had not been standing there all night. So clearly it had been a hallucination.) And he had shut it again because Akashi was sitting in the hallway across from the door eating a ham and cheese sandwich from the diner down the street.

"Why are you haunting me!?" Kagami shouted through the door.

"I'm not. I only want one thing from you and if you give it to me then you won't have to hide inside your apartment anymore."

"I'm not killing anyone!"

"If it helps I'm already dead."

"I'm going to call the cops."

"And tell them a dead person is preventing you from going to your sports management class?" The reply was said in an entirely far too smug way.

"How do you know that's my class?"

"I didn't, but it seemed reasonable."

"I'm not taking any of this shit from - you!" Kagami decided that given how short the other seemed he could probably throw the door open and run to class and escape being haunted at least during class. So that was exactly what he did. Thankfully, it seemed, ghosts didn't run.

\--

 _Weirdly enough_ when Kagami returned home he found his front door open a few inches. Thinking he had been robbed he cautiously entered only to find his apartment had not been robbed. The only thing out of place was sitting on his bed was Akashi, thumbing through his schoolbooks.

" _No._ " Kagami started to say.

"Look, you don't even have to _really_ kill me yourself. The last guy just pushed me off of a building, but it's _necessary_."

"I don't even know you."

"I know you, Kagami Taiga, second year at Shinaide University. Your major is sports management though you'd probably rather play professionally. You have one half-brother who plays for Los Angeles in America." Akashi tilted his head and then grinned. "You dislike dogs, which is ironic."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're someone who enjoys being told what to do, aren't you? Despite the fact that you have a relatively straight forward personality and _perhaps_ the kind of person who's pure determination can take them far. . . well, no one would ever have called you 'captain material', yes?" Akashi tossed the book aside. "You should feel honored that I chose you. You're my 108th."

"Look, I'm not interested in you - your - whatever this is!" Kagami was beginning to wonder if he'd picked up a creepy fetish stalker of some kind.

"I have been sixteen for over a hundred years, _Taiga._ " Akashi's voice had taken on an edge. "I am not the kind of person who allows just _anyone_ to kill me. Don't act so entitled to your own choices."

Correction, Kagami had picked up an insane stalker.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Don't argue with me."

This went back and forth for some time. Kagami getting increasingly louder while Akashi seemed to get quieter though also sit up straighter. Finally Akashi threw the book at Kagami and then lunged at him.

The book hit Kagami in the cheek, leaving a red mark that would be the least of his problems. He wasn't really a fighter, but Kagami _had_ played basketball (and rugby, briefly) so he was no slouch at physical confrontation. He tried to grab Akashi by the shoulders to push him away. In comparison to his relatively non-violent movement, Akashi stomped on his foot. With a yelp Kagami tried to step back. Akashi swung a hard uppercut at him and then grabbed his left ear and _yanked_ down. Kagami could almost feel the ear shell start to tear away from the side of his head. He nursed a bitten tongue (courtesy of the punch that had forced his teeth together suddenly) and returned the uppercut. It glanced off of Akashi's cheek and the little fucker was wearing the most serene of expressions. 

Kagami swung for another punch and was stunned to find his swing brushed aside - Akashi's hand making a waving motion across his wrist before latching on and pulling Kagami's arm straight. "I am absolute." Akashi said smugly before driving the hard heel of his other palm into Kagami's extended elbow. With a howl of pain Kagami brought his other hand up to claw at Akashi's face and was subsequently horrified when his fourth finger punctured Akashi's left eye.

The teenager (even if he was a bajillion years old he still _looked_ like a teenager) let out a heavy exhale and let go of Kagami's wrist, both hands going to his forearm, trying to hold that hand close.

"Aw - fuck - shit - sorry," Kagami fumbled for his words, trying to pull his hand back. "Let go! You're insane!"

"Just a little further, but don't do it half-heartedly or it'll just be painful." Akashi murmured, fingernails digging little furrows into Kagami's arm, urging him closer.

"No! I'm not gonna - just _stop_!" Finally Kagami managed to yank his hand free. He was glad that his finger was pushing against the ruin of Akashi's eye anymore it was a really unsettling feeling (warm, wet, pushing back against his skin a little, moving with each of Akashi's inhales).

Akashi was wearing an expression that was either a pout or condescension, it was hard to tell. He reached up and dug a finger into his own eye socket, scooping out the punctured eye - and then looked down. ". . . you have carpet." So he excused himself to Kagami's bathroom.

Which was all fine and good for Kagami as he needed like an hour to decompress from holy shit what was going on in his life.

\--

Akashi apologized for the mess on the floor. It was one of his _rules_ Kagami would find out. He didn't like dying indoors. He didn't like dying on rainy days. He was particularly unfond of being shot to death.

"I've really done it all, after the thirteenth time or so it all becomes the same." Akashi explained, pouring himself and Kagami some bourbon. "I usually don't tell people this, but most of them aren't as stupid as you are."

"You must meet a lot of crazy people."

"Well, they're the easiest to persuade. One of them gave me a hard time, years ago . . ." With the kind of dreamy expression someone used to discuss their first crush Akashi went into great detail about his neurotic companion who had constantly flipped out over their death pact. Murder pact. "But I am never wrong. I only choose people who I know will fulfill their end of the bargain."

"Uh, you say bargain like I'm going to get something out of it." Kagami pointed out.

"If you _insist_ on being paid I can make it worth your while. I have a talent for discovering talent. Genius calls to genius, you know. And if fame isn't what you prefer I could always arrange for money." Akashi swirled his bourbon, drank some, sighed. "But honestly, shouldn't you feel lucky? This isn't the kind of thing that just happens to anyone. And, as I said, you'll be my 108th."

"And . . . that means . . .?"

"If I get 108 people to kill them, which I will, then I'll be able to move on and go to heaven."

Kagami had to laugh. He just had to.

"Why don't you just get someone else to do it?" He finally asked, after his laughter had been quieted by Akashi's rather baleful stare.

"You're slow. I chose you." Akashi said, as if that meant something.

"I don't feel like murder right now, to be honest." Kagami downed his drink in one go and stretched. "So find someone else."

"You _will_ obey me. Everyone does in the end."

"I'm not everyone."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have no idea if this is going to be a multiparter or not. I just really wanted to write a ghoul romcom with Akashi and Kagami ok.
> 
> Please imagine Akashi seducing Kagami and then midfuck pressing a butchers knife into his hand if I don't get around to writing it.


End file.
